In Love And War All Is Fair
by Cosima Cormier Salvatore
Summary: [AI] A Vicki no le importa nadie además de ella misma, cuando ve que el amor de su vida siguió el camino sin ella, Vicki hará de todo para conquistar de nuevo al chico Cazador.


**Título:** In Love And War All Is Fair

**Pairings:** Vicki – Jeremy – Anna

**Rating:** +16

**Sinopsis:** A Vicki no le importa nadie además de ella misma, cuando ve que el amor de su vida siguió el camino sin ella, Vicki hará de todo para conquistar de nuevo al chico cazador.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen son de la propiedad de L.j Smith y del canal CW.

**Aviso:** _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"_

_** Dedicado a:  
**_**Beth****Northman Salvatore  
Espero que te guste.**

* * *

_3 de Agosto del 2012_

_¡Maldita seas Vicki! Eso te pasa por meterte con un niño, ahora como un baboso bicho se te pega todo el día. _

\- Por favor Vicki…

No, de nuevo no.

Vicki se dio la vuelta y miro al chico flacucho y tembloroso, lágrimas silenciosas rodando por las mejillas. A Vicki solo le daba ganas de rodar los ojos y mandarlo a la mierda a ese chico débil y estúpido, no le cabía en la cabeza involucrarse con ese niño roto y llenos de problemas, pero el sexo con Jeremy Gilbert era el cielo, a cualquier hora y en cualquier lugar, pero ahora ya basta de aprovecharse y dejarlo seguir su propio camino, ese camino en donde él encuentre a la chica con la que compartiría todo, y esa chica no era ella.

\- ¡Basta Jeremy!

El chico lo miro sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Eso que pares de buscarme, esto termino, ya basta de que me sigas ¿Acaso no tienes dignidad? Déjame.

Jeremy se paseo como loco, revolviendo el pelo frustrado.

\- No te entiendo…estábamos bien, ¿Qué hice mal?

Vicki se cruzo de brazos, mirando fríamente al niño.

\- Nada. Simplemente fue una aventura, las aventuras de verano se terminan.

\- No te creo. - dijo negando con la cabeza - esto fue más, puedo sentirlo.

La castaña suspiro ruidosamente algunas cosas no dejan de cambiar, por más jodidas que sean el momento el pequeño Jeremy seguía creyendo en el amor, en las personas buenas y en lo peor de todo que gente como Vicki pueden ser salvadas. _Que engaño tan cruel le han dicho a ese chico_, pensó Vicki.

\- Esto termino Jeremy, vete a casa - intento cerrar la puerta pero Jeremy no le dijo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Ya colmaste mi paciencia - lo empujo molesta, Jeremy tropezó y cayó al suelo, cerró la puerta rápidamente. Cuando no escucho ruido, se sintió mal por haberlo empujado y miro por la ventana para ver un Jeremy abatido irse en la oscuridad de la noche - Sera lo mejor - susurro tristemente.

* * *

24 de Noviembre del 2014

Ahora es Vicki la que llora por volver al pasado y remediar ese grande error, gravísimo error que le costó la felicidad y lo más importante le costó el corazón de un chico bueno y amoroso. El alma se le rompió al verlo bailar con ella, esa perra tenía lo que más quería, lo tenía a él.  
La ira y los celos daban ganas de matar a cualquier persona que pasaba cerca. Vio con anhelo esa sonrisa que tanto amaba y echaba de menos.

Él ya no era ese niño que recordaba, débil. Ahora es un hombre fuerte y decidido capaz de afrontar todo, uno de los cazadores más guapo y más temido, solo una cosa no había cambiado en todo ese tiempo, seguía siendo ese chico que amaba con toda intensidad. Y su enemiga tenía la suerte de oro en tenerlo.

Bebió el Martini de un golpe, mirando a las parejas bailar y coquetear, los bailes del colegio no eran los favoritos de Vicki pero esta vez se dejo arrastrar por Matt ya que es su último año y la quería pasar con ella antes de ir a la universidad. Cual convincente.

Vicki tuvo que admitir que el lugar es hermoso, casi mágico. Caroline Forbes había hecho un buen trabajo, el lugar parecía salido de un cuento de hadas. Sillas y mesas decoradas y alineadas en colores suaves, comida y bebidas de la mejor calidad, la pista de baile estaba decorada con mil luces de estrellas haciendo el lugar mas romántico y la música suave daban ganas de vomitar a Vicki, era deprimente ser la única sin compañía, viendo como un halcón las demás parejas reír y bailar. Especialmente a Jeremy. El vestía traje de gala que marcaba sus músculos y abdominales, el pelo corto salvaje y esa sonrisa de infarto pero no para ella nunca más para ella, solo a la perra de Anna.

\- Vicki - miro a la derecha para ver a Logan Fell sonriendo ampliamente.

\- Genial lo que me faltaba - murmuro disgustada, Logan solo rió.

\- Pero Vicki es un gusto volver a verte, después de todo eras una fiera en la cama.

\- Uh ni me lo recuerdes, un gran error.

Logan tomo asiento junto a ella, sin abandonar esa sonrisa picara.

\- Los novatos cometemos muchos errores.

Vicki se levanto molesta, ella no necesitaba que un imbécil le recordara su pasado, bastante ya tenía con una noche de culpas. Logan la cogió del brazo antes de que salga huyendo.

\- Suéltame Fell - amenazo entre dientes.

\- No caramelito.

Vicki gruño, dispuesta a romperle el cuello, Matt apareció en ese instante.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - mando viendo la pelea dispuesto a explotar entre Vicki y Logan.

Logan soltó a la chica casualmente arreglándose la corbata como si no hubiera pasado nada.

\- Nada chiquillo - dijo Logan, moviendo la mano como si espantara una mosca - cosas entre tú hermana y yo.

\- Bueno espero que ese asunto se arregle en otro lugar - Caroline apareció cruzándose de brazos - nadie arruinara mi fiesta.

\- Care está bien - tranquilizo Matt - fue un mal entendido, ¿No es así Vicki?

\- Si, yo ya me largaba.

\- Es lo mejor - dijo Caroline.

\- ¡Caroline!

\- ¿Qué? Me puedes culpar en no confiar en tú hermana, lo siento Matt pero ella ya ha arruinado mucho.

\- ¡Te estás escuchando a ti misma! - bufo Matt.

¡Oh! Se me olvidaba lo molesta que era la mejor amiga de mi hermano, bien directa y sin callar en ningún momento, genial.

\- Esta bien Matt, ya me iba antes que este patán apareciera.

\- ¿Segura?

Vicki asintió.

\- ¿No quieres que te lleve a casa?

\- No Matt, me se cuidar sola - rodo los ojos, algunas veces Matt debería entender que ella no estaba en peligro sino que traía el peligro y los problemas con ella.

\- Nos vemos en casa - se despidió su hermano.

Vicki ya no aguantaba estar ahí, pretendía salir del lugar lo antes posible, pero sus ojos se toparon con la casualidad de ver a Jeremy entrar al baño de los hombre, su sonrisa brillo mirando hacia atrás en Anna distraída hablando con Elena Gilbert. Esa era su oportunidad de estar con Jeremy a solas y confesar todos sus sentimientos. Alzo la falda de su vestido rojo y fue corriendo hasta el baño, cuando llego en la puerta se aliso rápidamente el pelo y el vestido, con un suspiro empujo la puerta abierta y entro. Su suerte brincaba como una niña feliz al no encontrar otras personas además de Jeremy lavándose las manos.

\- ¿Vicki? - Miro sorprendido.

\- Jer - ella camino unos pasos hasta estar cerca de él.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo molesto.

\- Te extraño Jeremy, te amo.

\- Estas loca - él le aparto cuando ella se acerco para abrazarlo.

\- Por favor escúchame.

\- ¡Déjame en paz!

\- No te irás a ella - gruño empujándolo a la pared - yo te amo.

\- ¡Pues yo amo a Anna! Siempre será ella - con eso ella lo soltó.

\- No me rendiré fácilmente a ti Jeremy.

\- Yo no te quiero.

\- Eso dices, pero yo no me daré por vencido luchare por ti.

Y con eso se fue, dejando a un Jeremy muy confuso.

Vicki no iba a darse por vencido, luchara por Jeremy cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

**Ya sé que fue muy corto, pero el técnico que reparo la computadora dijo que se elimino todos mis archivos, me sentí mal ya que contaba con 6 capítulos, me gusto tanto escribir y por eso mismo pienso escribir de nuevo todos los caps y publicarlo en febrero poco a poco, pero como el plazo de entrega era hasta el 31 y estoy de viaje pase a publicar este que escribí un poco.**

**Con esto, espero que la intriga le gusten, Besos ;)**


End file.
